The Reveal
by LongLiveNiNoKuni
Summary: The amulet is going crazy here! First it cursed Sofia for dropping something on accident, then it made Cedric reveal his former intentions to her AND everyone in the throne room! Can the mystery visitor help him out of this situation? And will Cedric's and Sofia's friendship be saved? Rated "T" for language.


**The Reveal**

 _A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile, but I've been out mostly prepping myself for surgery and I've been procrastinating. But this story is finally done! Can YOU figure out who the mystery person is? If you can tell (or when you get to the part) and recognize the person, you're gonna have to imagine the accent and the pronunciations 'cause I can't type them for the life of me. Now, I'll hopefully get my Christmas/Wassalia story out before the end of the year, but if not I'll try before my surgery date. Enjoy the story!_

 _Disclaimer 1: I do not own Sofia The First or the mystery guest. Sofia belongs to Disney and the mystery guest will be at the end._

* * *

Uh-oh, this is a bad situation for Cedric to be in. Especially since everyone just found out his big secret. King Roland looked mad, Goodwin looked mad, Winifred was trying to calm Goodwin down, Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, and Prince James looked mad, Baileywick looked mad, but the one that got to Cedric's guilt the most was the look of betrayal on Sofia's face, his one and only best friend.

It really never even supposed to be like this, it's only a misunderstanding. But it looks like King Roland wants an explanation. And he wants it NOW!

"Cedric," Roland growled. "You wanted to take over MY kingdom?!"

Okay, maybe not THAT much of a misunderstanding. Cedric gulped. "Y-your Majesty, i-i-if you'll just let me explain."

"Explain WHAT? Why you wanted to take over my kingdom? Why you wanted to take my daughter's amulet?" Roland yelled.

Cedric gulped. He was clutching the Amulet of Avalor in his hand. The cursed thing made him speak his darkest, FORMER, desires. But that's only because he was trying to do something GOOD!

How'd this all start? Well, it all started a week ago in Cedric's tower. It was in the middle of Sofia's lesson when Cedric asked her to get a beaker for the potion they were working on.

"Okay Mr. Cedric." Sofia said as she walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the beaker. On her way back, however, she tripped a little and accidentally dropped the beaker.

Cedric heard the glass break and ran over to Sofia. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Sofia nodded. "Yeah, I'm very sorry Mr. Cedric."

Cedric chuckled a bit and pulled out his wand to clean the broken glass, "It's alright Sofia, it was only an accident."

Sofia rubbed her arm. "Yeah, but I still dropped it."

Cedric cleaned up the broken glass and fixed it with magic. "But on accident, you couldn't stop the beaker from falling if it slipped from your hands."

Sofia nodded slowly. "I guess you're right." She said.

Cedric smiled and put the beaker on his worktable. "Now, shall we get back to the potion?"

Sofia smiled and nodded, skipping over to Cedric's worktable happily, neither of them noticing the small glowing of her amulet.

And that's when it ALL went downhill from there; Sofia started to feel woozy and light headed. She even couldn't make it to her sorcery lessons with Cedric. Finally, earlier this day, Cedric was walking the castle halls when he saw the youngest princess heading to the throne room. "Sofia!" he called.

Sofia heard his call and turned to him, looking a little pale. "Hi Mr. Cedric." She said weakly.

Cedric immediately looked concerned and knelt down to her level. "Princess, are you alright?"

Sofia nodded weakly. "Yeah." She said unconvincingly.

Cedric tilted his head. "Are you sure? You look a little pale."

Sofia nodded. "Uh-huh."

Just then, the doors to the throne room opened and Baileywick was there. "Princess Sofia, your family is waiting for you. Oh Cedric, your parents are also here."

Cedric raised a brow. "Why are they here?"

Baileywick shrugged. "They didn't tell us. But you might as well come in here anyways." Then he went back into the throne room, leaving the doors opened.

Sofia suddenly coughed a bit. Cedric frowned a bit. "Sofia, are you sure you're fine?"

Sofia nodded, her breathing sounding a little raspy. "Yeah." Just then she coughed again, this time a little blood came out. Cedric's eyes widened.

"Sofia you're coughing up blood, something is DEFINITELY wrong!" Cedric exclaimed.

Sofia whimpered. "It's nothing."

Cedric shook his head. "No it's not, it's dangerous. You could be dying!" He exclaimed.

Sofia shook her head. "It's not gonna kill me, it's my punishment."

Cedric raised a brow. "Dear girl, what do you mean 'punishment'?"

Sofia gulped. "Remember when I dropped your beaker last week?"

Cedric nodded. "Yes."

Sofia squirmed a bit. "Well, the amulet thinks that counts as something curse worthy."

Cedric widened his eyes. "But it was an accident!"

Sofia gulped. "I'll be fine, I'm sure it'll stop sooner or later."

Cedric nodded. "Yeah, or until you're DEAD! Sofia, I think you have to take off your amulet."

Sofia shook her head vigorously. "No, I can't! I promised Dad I'd never take it off."

"But if you keep it on, you might die! And I'm sure no one here wants that, including me." Cedric said, and then reached his hand towards the amulet. "Now hand it to me."

Sofia clasped her hands around the amulet and shook her head. "No, I can't!"

Cedric frowned. "Sofia, you could die. Now hand it over!"

Sofia shook her head and ran into the throne room. "No!"

Cedric stood up and ran after her, both of them not noticing the surprised looks from everyone else. "Sofia, give it to me!"

Sofia kept running. Finally, Cedric was in reach of the amulet and grabbed it. Then he pulled it off Sofia's neck. The two of them stopped running and Sofia turned to Cedric. "Give it back!"

Cedric shook his head. "I can't, I don't want you hurt."

Sofia whimpered. "Give it back!"

Suddenly the amulet glowed in Cedric's hand and he was about to tell Sofia that he couldn't until he found out how to cancel the curse but instead he said. "I will never give the Amulet of Avalor back now that I have it in my hands. Now I can finally TAKE OVER THE KINGDOM!" Cedric gasped and covered his mouth with his free hand.

And that's how we end up back to the beginning. And boy is he screwed. Roland kept growling and stomped over to Cedric. "WHY do you want to TAKE OVER MY KINGDOM?!" He yelled.

Cedric gulped and stuttered. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't. W-w-well, n-not anymore that is."

Roland raised a brow. "Not anymore?"

Cedric nodded and was about to speak, when Goodwin went over to the two. "Honestly Cedric, you might as well stop lying."

Cedric looked shocked. "But-but I'm not!"

Goodwin rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you've been after that amulet ever since Sofia got it."

Sofia's eyes widened. Was Cedric only pretending to be her friend so he could get her amulet?

Cedric shook his head. "But I'm NOT after it anymore."

Goodwin growled. "Cedric, that's enough lying. I don't even know why I gave you the Family Wand; you were always such a disappointment."

Cedric stood there baffled; his own father won't believe him. The amulet MADE him say that. Everyone looked at Cedric, most of them were mad, his mother looked at him with sadness and pity, and Sofia looked betrayed. Anything he says will only be a lie to them. Oh what to do?

Suddenly the amulet glowed again. Cedric groaned. 'Oh what now?' he thought to himself.

Nothing happened for a few moments, but as Roland was about to speak he was crushed by a fallen girl wearing blue pajamas and has brown hair. Looks like Crazy's back! Crazy groaned as she rubbed her head. "Oh, my head."

Everyone, except Sofia, looked shocked. Crazy looked around and noticed she was on someone and got up. "I'm sorry sir, are you alright?"

Roland groaned as he got up. "Yes, but who are you?"

Crazy cracked her neck a bit as she walked over to stand between Roland and Cedric. "That's not important right now. What's important is that you all need to resolve the issue very fast and right now."

Roland raised a brow. "Why? And what needs to be resolved? Cedric will spend the rest of his life in the dungeons, and everything will be fine."

Crazy gave him an annoyed look. "You and I both know that won't resolve anything. And you need to resolve it now because the amulet didn't send me to fix up your mess."

Sofia went over to her. "What do you mean?"

Crazy gulped. "The amulet sent someone else because I'm just too nice and I don't threaten the people involved. And that someone is NOT afraid to kill ANY of you. Royal or not, your ass will get shot."

"Girl, what the hell you talkin' about? I'm not THAT murderous." Suddenly an old, huge woman wearing a pink dress, glasses, and a purse appeared next to Crazy and looked at her. "And another thing, I'M not the one whose name literally matches her personality."

Crazy groaned. "Grandmamma, I might be crazy but I know my boundaries."

The woman rolled her eyes. "And _I_ don't own 5 swords and a license to kill with them."

Goodwin cleared his throat to get the attention of the arguing duo. "I'm sorry, but who are you two?"

Crazy looked at him. "I have many aliases but you can all call me Janie, except Sofia since she calls me Carly. And ONLY her."

Roland crossed his arms. "Why? And how do you know her?"

Crazy held up a hand. "No time to explain."

Roland rolled his eyes and looked at the older woman. "And you are?"

The old woman looked at him with a frown. "The one who's gonna kill you for rolling your eyes at someone you just met."

Roland rolled his eyes again. "So? I'm the king."

The old woman walked up to him in a threatening manner. "And I'm Death in a dress. Do you want to come get some? Do. You. Want. To. Come. Get. Some?" She jumped after every word.

Before Roland could answer, Crazy spoke. "Careful with what you say, your Majesty. You're speaking to Mable 'Madea' Simmons, the woman who is wanted in 10 states and a foreign country in my world."

Goodwin rolled his eyes this time. "Oh, what could a harmless old lady do to be wanted?"

Crazy pulled out a scroll and read it aloud blatantly. "Theft, assault, attempted murder, ACTUAL murder; the list just goes on."

Goodwin stepped up in front of Madea. "Well dangerous or not, she has NO right to speak to our KING like that. Now, why don't you and your granddaughter go back to where you came from and bake some cookies? That way you won't have to bother with what is happening in OUR business."

Madea stood there for a few moments before she started choking Goodwin. "GAAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone looked shocked and Crazy was trying to pull Goodwin out of Madea's grasp. "Release! Release! Grandmamma release!"

Soon enough, Goodwin was out of Madea's grasp and was pulled back by Crazy a few steps, Roland also taking a few steps back. "What the heck is wrong with her?"

Crazy looked at him. "I told you, royal or not your ass will get shot."

Goodwin looked at her while coughing a bit. "Shot by what? Magic?"

Crazy bit her lip. "You can say that."

Goodwin gulped.

Madea looked at the two. "Now that you know I mean business, what the hell is going on?"

Crazy spoke as she pulled out a piece of paper. "According to the summary the Mystical Lady of Mysticalness gave me after finding out the amulet chose you to help, the Amulet of Avalor had cursed Sofia after she accidentally dropped a glass beaker last week. Then the curse worsened and Cedric was telling her to take it off so it won't kill her. But Sofia ran before he could take the amulet and had to chase after her, then he grabbed the amulet and it forced him to express his FORMER evil desires for it in front of EVERYBODY here."

Madea nodded. "So, we're here on a misunderstanding?"

Crazy nodded. "Basically."

Madea nodded again. "Okay, it's ALL a misunderstanding everybody, you can stop being rude now."

Roland frowned and crossed his arms. "A misunderstanding? How is Cedric wanting to take over my kingdom with my daughter's amulet a misunderstanding?"

Madea looked at him. "Did you not just hear Crazy? He doesn't want to take over your little kingdom anymore."

Roland kept frowning. "But he still had those desires, so he must be punished."

"I agree." Goodwin said. "Cedric must learn that his actions have consequences."

Cedric looked down. "Like I don't already know that." He mumbled, thinking no one would hear that.

But Madea did and looked at him. "Young man, what did you just say?"

Cedric looked up with a surprised look on his face. "What?"

Madea spoke again. "What were you just mumbling about?"

Cedric blinked. "I was just saying that I already know that my actions have consequences."

Goodwin gave a laugh. "Yeah right, you've been after the throne for YEARS; you couldn't POSSIBLY know what consequences are in store."

Cedric frowned and was about to retort, but Madea spoke before he could. "Why's that?"

Goodwin blinked. "Huh?"

Madea repeated. "Why do you think this young man, this ADULT MAN, doesn't know that his actions would have consequences back then?"

Goodwin blinked again, flabbergasted. "Uhhh, uhhh."

Madea pointed a finger at him. "You don't know, do you?"

Goodwin frowned. "Of course I do, I'm his father."

Madea looked shocked. "Wait what? You two are father and son?"

The two nodded.

Madea chuckled. "Well no wonder there's tension between you two, you guys' family."

Goodwin nodded. "Correct."

Madea then looked at Goodwin with a frown. "Then why the hell you aren't you on his side?"

Goodwin lost his balance. "Excuse me?"

Madea walked over to him. "I said, and let me make it loud and clear, WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU ON HIS SIDE?" She yelled in his ear.

Goodwin rubbed his ear. "I don't understand the question."

Madea sighed. "Let me rephrase. Why aren't you DEFENDING HIM?"

Goodwin bursted out laughing. "Because he has no excuse to take over the kingdom! He's the WORST sorcerer in the world! There's no way I'd defend a criminal like HIM!"

Madea put a hand on her hip. "And why's that?"

Cedric spoke before Goodwin could. "Because he doesn't respect me, NO ONE _EVER_ RESPECTS ME! That's why I wanted to take over the kingdom so I can FINALLY get the respect I deserve."

Goodwin rolled his eyes. "Cedric do you really think you can force people to respect you? How about you start respecting other people, since you really haven't been."

Cedric's eyes widened but Madea spoke as she pointed a finger at Goodwin. "Now you know that's not true, Cedric's been respecting you AND you" she pointed at Roland. "Throughout his whole childhood and no one's been respecting him ever, except this little girl right here." She pointed at Sofia.

Roland spoke. "Well he doesn't respect us now."

Madea looked at him. "And the reason for that is that he's all out of respect for the two of you after realizing he's never gonna get it in return. Now if you guys want his respect YOU'LL have to respect him, and I don't mean the fake kind."

Goodwin looked flabbergasted. "WHAT? He has enough respect to give Princess Sofia and my wife."

Madea put a hand on her hip. "And that's because they give him the love and respect he needs. Now I don't know if you know this but you were a terrible father to him."

Goodwin gave a laugh. "I'm Goodwin the Great; I'm the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"And yet you weren't the greatest father to your son." Madea retorted.

Goodwin rolled his eyes. "Well maybe if Cedric wasn't such an idiot when he was a child then he would've been a little better than me. He was so terrible when I was teaching him magic; he would always get the spells wrong."

Madea gesticulated with her whole body while speaking. "Well maybe he would've been better if you actually SHOWED him how he got the spell wrong instead of being an arrogant bastard with your head up your ass."

Goodwin gave a laugh. "He's MY son; he should've got it on his first try."

Madea looked at Crazy with disbelief. "Is he REALLY that stupid?"

Crazy shrugged. "Looks like it."

Goodwin blinked then looked at Madea. "Huh?"

Then Roland took a few steps away from Goodwin and looked at Crazy. "I'm not associated with him anymore."

Goodwin looked at Roland with a shocked looked, as did Cedric and Madea. "HUH?!"

Crazy looked impressed and patted his shoulder. "I understand; you didn't realize how much of a jerk Goodwin is to Cedric, especially when he was young."

Goodwin looked at them, jaw dropped and in disbelief. "HOW? How am I a jerk?"

Madea looked at him. "By not realizing that children learn at their own pace. If you had just been patient and respected and loved your son, then he would never have become evil and would never have wanted to take the amulet or take over the kingdom."

Goodwin stood there for a few moments, reevaluating how he has been treating Cedric. "Oh my, I can't believe how, uh, what's the word?"

"Ignorant?" Crazy suggested.

"Unreasonable?" Roland suggested.

"Dumb as hell?" Madea suggested.

Goodwin winced and nodded. "All that and more." Then he turned to Cedric. "Cedric I am completely sorry for the way I've been treating you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Cedric looked into his father's eyes and realized he was telling the truth. So he nodded. "Yes, I forgive you."

Goodwin sighed and did something that surprised everyone in the room: he hugged Cedric, who did hug back after a few moments of hesitation.

Madea looked at the two. "Now hold up."

Crazy looked at Madea. "What is it Grandmamma?"

Madea gesticulated while she spoke. "The father apologizes after realizing what he was doing, and the son immediately forgives him. And then they hug."

Crazy nodded slowly. "And?"

Madea looked at Crazy. "Isn't that kinda cheesy? It happened so fast."

Crazy thought for a moment and nodded. "Yup, definitely cheesy."

Madea nodded. "That's what I thought." Then she turned to Roland. "Now you,"

Roland spoke before Madea continued. "I know, I won't compare Cedric with his father and I'll start showing him respect."

Madea nodded. "Good. Now, do you understand the consequences of what will happen if you go back on your word?"

Roland gulped. "I'm kind of afraid to think about it."

Madea chuckled. "Good, I like my future victims to fear me."

Crazy looked at Madea. "Grandmamma!"

Madea looked at her. "What? It's true."

Crazy rolled her eyes and looked at the people near the thrones. "You guys gonna start respecting Cedric?"

They all nodded, not feeling talkative at the moment.

Sofia walked over to Cedric and pulled his robe. "Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric pulled out of the hug with his father and knelt down to Sofia. "Yes?"

Sofia rubbed her arm. "Are you really not after my amulet anymore?"

Cedric smiled and patted her head. "Of course, you wormed your little positive self into my cold heart."

Sofia giggled and hugged him.

Madea looked at Crazy. "Cheesy?"

Crazy nodded. "Cheesy, but a cute kind of cheesy."

Madea nodded back. "Agreed."

Suddenly the amulet glowed and Madea started to glow as well. "Well, looks like it's time for me to- hey why aren't you glowin'?" Madea said looking at Crazy.

Crazy smiled innocently. "I wasn't summoned by the amulet, you were."

Madea groaned/sighed and looked at everyone. "If I'm ever called back to this place, then you know it's for me to kill one of you for not doin' somthin' right." Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Crazy just looked at everyone then she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone didn't know what to do or say, so they all just dispersed and did their own things. Later that evening, Sofia knocked on Cedric's door. "Mr. Cedric?"

The door opened and Cedric stood there. "Yes Sofia?"

Sofia looked up at him. "I'm sorry for not listening to you."

Cedric smiled as he led Sofia into the workshop and sat her down on a stool. "It's alright Sofia, you were just doing what you thought was right."

Sofia nodded slowly. "Yeah." She said quietly.

Cedric then pulled the amulet from his pocket and put it around Sofia's neck. "I think the amulet actually did us a favor."

Sofia was surprised that she wasn't in pain when she got the amulet back, but was even more surprised by Cedric's statement. "What do you mean Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric chuckled. "It made me reveal my former intentions; something I feared would…end our friendship. But it didn't, and now we have no more secrets between us."

Sofia smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Cedric ruffled her hair. "Okay, now you go on and head to bed. You have a very important lesson tomorrow." He smirked.

Sofia giggled and nodded. "Okay Mr. Cedric." Then she hugged him and left the workshop.

Cedric smiled, he really doesn't know how he could have a friend like Sofia. But, all is as it should be, and maybe something more happens in the future.

The end.

* * *

 _Disclaimer 2: Madea belongs to Tyler Perry._

 _A/N: Did you enjoy? I hope you did. Now, like I said, I'll try to get the Wassalia story out soon. I know I'm Jewish, but I feel I should still make one. See you soon!_


End file.
